Somthing Wicked This Way ComesCandy Monster
by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: John's dad leaves for some kind of business trip leaving John and his dear cousin alone.


John/ Trickster Jake

**Be John**

**There was something terribly wrong with your cousin. It had been weeks and all he had eaten was…candy! It just wasn't healthy or normal for that matter. You had been watching Jake stuff his face with congeries of tiny sugary sweets; it made you sick to your stomach. It made you never want to look at another piece of candy again as long as you lived, let alone eat one. How could he even stomach all that sugar? **

"**Something wrong?" **

**You quickly looked up and stared at your cousin from across the table. **

"**I was just thinking" **

**You gave a small smile before gulping nervously as Jake began unwrapping another piece of candy. You were pretty sure that was number 112 or maybe 113 you had lost count. **

"**Hey Jake, Don't you get…uhh tired of eating all that candy?" **

**You weren't really supposed to question Jake; at least that's what your father told you. Apparently the young British boy that sat across from you had a nasty temper, and you certainly didn't want any trouble. **

**Jake gulped down the rest of the candy he had been chewing. He stared at you quietly; he seemed to consider your question, weighing it around in his head before grinning and speaking. **

"**Nope" **

**You nodded slowly, you almost didn't believe him. A person can't eat the same thing every day and not get tired of it. It just wasn't possible, but you weren't going to pester Jake with the subject anymore so you left him alone to eat his candy in peace. **

**You were starting to wish your dad hadn't gone on that business trip or whatever the heck he called it. He wouldn't be back for awhile, though he never specified how long awhile was. You groaned softly as you made your way into your bedroom and flopped down on your bed. The Ghost Buster comforter creased under your body as you changed your position to look at the Nicholas Cage poster that hung on the wall closest to your bed. **

**Things were so different now, nothing like how they used to be. Your father was always away on trips, Dave had a girlfriend (You had forgotten her name, there were so many before her) so the two of you rarely saw each other. You were different now to, the boy who once fawned over Nicholas Cage and his miraculous movies found himself growing tired of them. Yes you. You were growing up and even though you hated it, there was nothing you could do. **

**You slid your glasses up onto the top of your head and pushed away the tears that made their way out of your blue pupils and into the corner of your eyes. You couldn't let Jake see you like this; you couldn't let anyone see you like this. **

Be Jake

You just couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Shouldn't stop. All the flavors each one different and unique. It was glorious, you've tried an assortment of different foods even drinks for that matter, but nothing could compare to your delicious candy. Nothing!

You weren't sure how many pieces you had eaten, you hadn't been counting, but if you were it was definitely more than a hundred. You had six twizzlers, two boxes of gobstoppers, ten things of Reece's pieces, fifty-something M&Ms and maybe ninety bags of skittles. It was glorious, your precious candy, it did wonders for your taste buds. You were getting full though, but you just didn't want to stop, how could you?

"Damn!" you hissed before stuffing the left over candy bags in the pockets of your tan shorts. You would have to finish eating them tomorrow, and then buy more, tons more. You looked around, your eyes darting across the room at the speed of light. John was gone. Where was John? When had he left? Why had he left?

You took a deep breath before exhaling. You needed to calm down; you were going to give yourself a headache or a heart attack whichever came first. You pushed your chair away from the table before standing up and going to find your beloved cousin. "John?"

You called softly. There was no answer.

"Oi John!"

You called again. You were growing frustrated, the bloody git was always running off and hiding. You weren't in the mood for games. All you wanted was to spend some time with your cousin and eat your precious candy, but how could you do that if John had run off. He was so selfish.

You shook your head fast and held your head in your large tan hands. No. You couldn't think like that about John, you loved him, he was your cousin, and you adored him. You mentally apologized to John, you didn't know why, but you felt a whole hell of a lot better afterwards. You knocked on John's door and tilted your head when there was no answer. You weren't one to intrude, but you were worried, what if something was wrong with your cousin.

You slowly pushed the door open and made your way into the lad's room. You rolled your eyes at all the obnoxious posters on his walls; even the damn comforter was rather disturbing. You shrugged; it wasn't really your place to judge a man's room. A man? John? You stared at the sleeping boy for a moment before slowly approaching his still body. Yes. John was a man, or at least becoming one. You yourself had hit puberty rather early, so you weren't really sure if there was a specific age when a boy actually becomes a man, but if you had to say so; John was probably around that age.

You hovered over the sleeping boy; he looked so peaceful and sweet…like candy. His small chest rose up and down with each breath he took, his lips were parted and it was only when you leaned closer that you noticed their color. Pink…like candy

"…I wonder what they taste like" you mumbled softly. You leaned forward, John was sleeping, and he wouldn't know the difference right?

You closed your eyes; you could feel his breath tickling the tip of your nose. Your lips gently brushed against John's.

CANDY CANDY CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCAN DY

You quickly pulled back. What the hell were you doing! He was your cousin! Not only was this wrong but it was illegal…wasn't it? It should be! You certainly weren't a pervert, or a child molester for that matter. Something in the back of your head urged you to continue, but you couldn't. It was wrong. You were wrong. Everything was wrong. You backed away from John. Something inside you was changing; you could feel yourself receding away.

You retreated to your bedroom where you quickly locked the door and leaned your forehead against it.

"What's wrong with me?"

You jumped a bit, your voice, you didn't recognize it. It wasn't yours. You slowly slid down the door and turned around. You were surrounded, surrounded by candy; they were everywhere, mocking you, laughing in your face, begging you to finish them off. Your eyes widened what the hell were you becoming. What did you do to deserve this?

**Be John**

**You slowly opened your eyes and groaned softly. You had the strangest dream ever, Jake and you had been fighting and then all of a sudden, he kissed you. It was strange, and sick, and you were sick, for being okay with it, and what's worse…you had a feeling you were hard, and for some odd reason your lips tasted…sweet. You didn't recall eating anything sweet before you went to bed. You shrugged it off, you would think about it later right now all you wanted was to relieve yourself of your problem and take a nice warm shower. You made your way into your bathroom and turned the shower knob. **

**As the steam rose from the shower you couldn't help but wonder when you had established these feelings for your cousin. You had always looked up to him when you were younger, but you never had a crush on him. You felt nothing but admiration towards him, until now that is. You shook your head fast. You didn't want to think anymore, you were starting to stress yourself out. **

**After undressing and laying your glasses on the marble sink top you slipped into the shower pulling the shower curtain closed behind you. **

Be Jake

You had done it; you had eaten all the candy. You felt so much better, so complete, and so full. So…happy. You stared at yourself in the cracked mirror that hung on your wall. You pushed your green locks out of your eyes and grinned. You didn't know you could look this good, or feel this good for that matter. You had everything you could ever want, Candy! Candy! And more candy!

There was however one more thing you wanted desperately.

"Jake I'm making breakfast!"

Speak of the devil.

You sat down on your bed and crossed one leg over the other. How would you go about this? You couldn't just walk out there all nonchalant, well you could, but that wouldn't be much fun. Your bright green eyes shifted to the door of your closet and you grinned a Cheshire cat grin. Perfect.

**Be John**

**While in the shower you had thought of ways to make Jake feel better and maybe break his disgusting candy addiction. You began preparing his favorite breakfast, tea and all. You had just gotten done placing the chocolate chip pancakes on the table when you heard a door open. You looked over to where the sound came from and gave a small smile seeing Jake. **

"**Morning" **

"**Good Morning John" **

**You pulled one of the seats out from the table and smiled at Jake waiting for him to sit down. **

"**Am I missing something?" **

**The older boy raised an eyebrow before slowly sitting down. You could see he was a bit apprehensive at your sudden mood change, you would have been to. You laughed softly and shook your head fast. **

"**No, I just thought I'd make you breakfast, you're a growing boy…well uhhh man after all" **

"**Well…that's very…nice of you" **

**You mentally slapped yourself, you were just making things worse…like usual. You watched as Jake slowly dug into the chocolate chip pancakes. The Chocolate chips probably weren't the best thing to add to a candy addict's breakfast, but at least it had some healthy ingredients in it, instead of just straight up sugar. You would have to teach Jake that he could mix sweet with healthy. **

**You sat down across from your cousin and gently nudged a glass of milk towards him. **

"**I'm not drinking that" **

**Jake spoke without looking up from his pancakes. **

"**Please" **

**You whined softly, you pushed out your bottom lip and widened your eyes, giving them a larger and more innocent appearance. Jake looked up, he stared at you for what seemed like forever before taking the glass of milk and putting his lips to it his eyes never leaving yours. **

**You smiled as you watched him down the cold white liquid. You blushed a bit when he slowly licked his lips, you weren't sure but you could have sworn he smirked at you. No. It was just your mind playing tricks on you. You gave a small smile before getting up from the table and taking the plate away when Jake finished with his pancakes. **

"**I hope you liked breakfast, I figured I could add something you liked to something healthy, that way you're not just eating plain sugar, it's bad for you, but I'm sure you already knew that" **

"**Do I?" **

"**Hm?" you turned around to face your cousin not quite catching what he had said. You frowned as he quickly shook his head and laughed. You jumped a bit at his laugh, or was it even his? It didn't sound like his at all. You stared at Jake, he certainly looked the same. The same nice skin, body, hair…you narrowed your eyes. Were those green pieces of hair sticking out from under his black ones? **

**Before you could really examine them Jake quickly stood up and dropped his glass that was once full of milk in the sink. **

"**Well uhh, thanks for breakfast" **

**He mumbled softly.**

**You nodded slowly, his voice was different to, and his eyes were so much brighter…**

"**Are you really okay?" **

**You looked up at Jake who grinned before shaking his head. **

"**No, I'm pretty fucking far from okay" **

**He laughed softly before walking off to his room where he slowly shut the door behind him. **

**Jake had cracked. Your cousin wasn't really your cousin. It was so bizarre, one minute he was all there and the next he wasn't. You would just have to get to the bottom of this; all you wanted was your cousin back. **

Be Jake

You ripped the black wig off of your head and threw it across the room before digging your nails into your skull and staring wide eyed at the ceiling. You wanted John, you wanted him badly, it was taking all of your self control not to pounce on him and do so many things to him it should be considered an iniquity. You stomped over to your bed and relieved your pillowcase of the bag of candy you had stored in it. You popped a piece of candy in your mouth trying to calm the voice in the back of your head, and direct its attention to the candy and away from John.

John JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN

You shook your head fast and threw the bag of candy. It wasn't working anymore, the method you had used to pacify the want and need you had wasn't working!

Your legs gave out from under you forcing you to sit up on your knees as the voice spoke. It was clear what it wanted, and you were afraid to defy it. So afraid. A laugh pushed its way up from the back of your throat and out of your mouth. You covered your mouth with your hands as distress and fear poured out of your eyes in the form of tears. The laughter only grew louder and so did the voice in your head, it mocked you cursed you. You couldn't fight it anymore. Whatever had been left of you was now gone, and replaced with a…monster.

**Be John**

**After doing the dishes you had decided it would be a good idea to just clean the whole kitchen. You needed something to take your mind off of Jake anyways. You grabbed a clean rag before wiping the table down. Maybe it was all just a phase, maybe Jake would snap out of whatever was wrong with him. You sighed at the thought and rolled your eyes. **

**You just wished he would talk to you and tell you what was up. He could tell you anything, just like you could tell him anything. **

"**Hey there John"**

**You smiled and turned around, but your happy expression transposed to one of shock. **

**Jake or…what use to be Jake tilted his head and grinned. **

"**What's wrong cat got your tongue?" **

**You didn't quite know what to say. What could you say? **

"**Jake…what the hell" **

**You mumbled softly before rolling your eyes. **

"**Who's Jake?" **

"**Jake, stop playing around, go change before somebody see's you" **

"**Don't be silly, we're the only one's here. Just You…and Me" **

**Jake/ not Jake smirked as he took a couple of steps closer. You would have taken a step back, but the table was kind of behind you, blocking you from making any kind of retreat away from the creepy man with green hair. **

**His smirk spread taking up the entire bottom half of his face. You were disturbed, and confused, just what the hell was he playing at. You glared up at you cousin as he leaned close to your face and laughed. His breath had a sweet smelling scent; all that damn candy was probably to blame. You had been so lost in your thoughts you had forgotten how close he was. **

**His green eyes seemed to widen in fascination, though you had no idea why. **

"**Your eyes" **

**He giggled softly. **

**You crossed your arms and cleared your throat trying not to notice how hot your face was getting. You were blushing for sure. **

"**They're like blue M&Ms" **

**He beamed in excitement before ripping the glasses off of your face and tossing them behind him. **

"**Excuse you!" **

**Jake pushed you down so that your back was against the table. He leaned over you his nose pressing against your smaller one. One of his large hands grasped the tassels of hair and pulled them back away from your eyes. You let out a small yelp at the other's roughness and shut your eyes tight. **

"**That noise you made was rather cute, you should do it again" **

"**Fuck you" **

**You hissed before slowly opening your eyes and glaring up at Jake who frowned back at you. Boy if you thought his smile was scary, his frown was even worse. **

"**I said do it again" **

**He hissed before pulling your hair again roughly. You screamed and began to thrash around kicking Jake in the stomach in the process. As the boy grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground laughing you headed for your room. You couldn't take much more of this new Jake. You wanted the old one back. Now!**

"**John"**

**Jake called in a sing song voice that made you cringe. You shut the door to you room behind you and locked it. Your room was so blurry without your glasses, but you would just have to manage. **

"**John" **

**You backed away from the door as the door knob started to shake and twist. **

"**John boy…John John Joooohn I know you're in there! Come out and play wont you? Please! I have candy! We could eat candy! It's so sweet you'll love it!" **

**You stayed quiet and looked for a place to hide. You were slightly mad at your father for going on his stupid trip and leaving you alone with this monster. You sat down in the corner farthest away from the door and pulled your knees up to your chest. **

"**John John John John! I need you!"**

**Jake screamed as he pounded on the door. **

**You covered your ears and closed your eyes. This was all just a bad dream, you would wake up soon, and everything would be okay. **

**The banging stopped and it was suddenly quiet…too quiet. **

"**Maybe he got bored and lef-" **

**The lights went off. Not only the lights but all the power in the house. It was pitch black, you were having enough trouble trying to see as it was and this just added to your dilemma. **

Be Jake

John was being rude ignoring you like that. He was so selfish! How could he ignore his own cousin?! It just wasn't fair. You would just have to get his attention; you would scare him out of his room if you had to. Your eye twitched with anticipation as you waited for the boy to open the door and attempt to escape his scary bedroom. John hated the dark, it had always been a fear of his, you were the only one who knew.

**Be John**

**You didn't like this. You weren't amused. Jake knew you couldn't stand the dark, it was terrifying. With your hands stretched out in front of you you made your way to the door. You cautiously unlocked it before opening the door a bit. You peeked outside, you couldn't really see anything, maybe it was alright to head to the kitchen and find your glasses. Maybe Jake had grown tired of you and gone to bed or something. **

**A sudden wave of nausea hit you as you thought about your cousin becoming bored with you. You rolled your eyes, you wouldn't think about it anymore, you had to find your glasses, and all of your stupid emotions were distracting you, you didn't have time for this. You flung the door open and quickly made your way into the kitchen. It would have been so much more easier if Jake had just thrown your glasses on one of the counters or something. Instead the stupid British prick threw them somewhere on the floor. **

**You knelt down and began to feel around the floor with your hands. **

"**Damn you Jake" **

**You hissed softly before snatching your glasses up with your fingers once they had come into contact with them.**

"**Jooohn" **

**You quickly placed your glasses on your face before turning around. It was still dark, but thanks to your glasses you could make out a small blur that appeared to be getting closer.**

"**Jake knock it off, you're freaking me out!" **

**You yelled at the giant blur. **

"**I'm not Jake"**

**A voice spoke from behind you. You quickly turned around and screamed when you were flung over your cousin's shoulder. You wiggled and thrashed around, but to no avail, Jake's grasp on you was too strong. **

"**Put me down!"**

**Jake ignored your cries and protests as he dragged you off to his room. **

"**Jake!" **

**You whined before you thrown onto his bed which just happened to be covered with an assortment of candy wrappers. **

**You slowly sat up and watched as Jake walked over to the door and locked it before slowly turning back around. **

"**You ignored me, I was calling for you…didn't you hear me?" **

**You flinched. His voice wasn't as soft or playful like it was before. He sounded almost angry. You weren't really sure; you couldn't make out his facial expressions. **

"**Jake, I'm sorry"**

**You mumbled softly as you pushed yourself back trying to get as far away from your demented cousin as you could, too bad there was a wall in your way. **

"**You're only sorry because you're scared. Do I scare you John?" **

**He moved closer to the bed his long arm stretched out towards you. You turned your head away and pulled your arms close to your chest.**

Be Jake

You frowned when John didn't take your hand. You were running out of patience with him, why did he have to be so damn difficult?

"I am scared of you Jake"

You tilted your head and gave a small smile, though the other wouldn't be able to see it.

"You're not…yourself. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is sweet"

You answered with a small laugh before placing one of your knees on the bed and leaning in close to John's face.

You could hear the pauses in your cousin's breathing as he let out shaky breaths.

"I won't hurt you John, I could never hurt you, you're my cousin, your sweet, I love you"

You placed a hand on John's cheek, you felt him flinch before starting to relax. The hand on his cheek slid towards the back of his head and grasped onto a patch of short hair. You pulled him forward laughing softly when he let out a small yelp.

You pressed your nose against his cheek breathing in his scent before quickly moving your hands to his shoulders and pushing him down into the bed.

You climbed on top of him your legs on either side of his hips.

**To be continued!**


End file.
